


Zasažen

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actors, Partička, RPF - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zasažen

**Author's Note:**

> Prohlášení: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Přijde to jako blesk z čistého nebe. Nedá se to předvídat, nedá se to čekat, nedá se tomu ani předejít. Prostě se to stane a vy jste tak jako tak překvapení, šok společně s bolestí vás zasáhne natolik, že několik chvil vůbec nevnímáte, že se na vás dívá tisíc párů očí. Jde vám jen o to, abyste se ochránili před ještě větší bolestí. Abyste přežili.

Jednoduše nešikovně šlápnete a najednou zjistíte, že je něco špatně. Nemůžete chodit, stát, natož tančit. Využíváte všechny své síly, abyste neřvali bolestí. Hloupě se potácíte po podiu a hledáte ztracený klid a rovnováhu. V noze cítíte miliony jehel, jak vás bodají a nedovolí ji znovu normálně používat. Snaha nedát na svém obličeji nic znát je pryč…

A pak vás něco chytí. Cítíte se jako tonoucí člověk, jemuž právě někdo hodil záchranný kruh. Za vašimi zády je náhle silná paže, která vás drží a poskytne vám tolik potřebnou oporu. Jste vděční, ale tepající bolest vám nedovoluje svůj dík nijak vyjádřit. Slyšíte u ucha hlas, odpovídáte mu a stále více se vyrovnáváte se svým stavem, tichá slova po vaší pravici vás vrací do reality, kde na vás upírá zrak celý amfiteátr.

Díky náhle pomoci vašeho přítele se vám vrací ztracená schopnost logicky uvažovat. Ujišťujete jej, že to zvládnete, i když o tom přesvědčení nejste. Pouští vás, ale pořád na sobě cítíte jeho pohled… A pak najednou nic.

Přemáháte se, dokončíte i přes bolest vystoupení a už přemýšlíte, jak moc vážné to je. Poté vám pohled padne na vaši oporu, jež leží na zemi. Bez váhání mu pomáháte vstát, nabízíte mu totéž, co on vám před chvílí. Jdete společně do šatny, noha ukrutně bolí, ale máte se o koho opřít…

 

Nadávku uslyšel Ondra velice zřetelně i přes řvoucí repráky. Pohled doleva zrovna příjemný nebyl… Pokračoval v choreografii, ale vedle něj se trápící přítel ho znervózněl. Nemohl ho nechat jen tak. A proto jej podepřel.

Snažil se na tváři udržet úsměv, ale z Igorova výrazu jej mrazilo. Byl ujištěn, že to nějak zvládne, ale i ve chvíli, kdy od něj ustoupil, jej stále po očku sledoval. Samozřejmě, že o něj měl strach, ale těžko pro něj mohl během představení něco udělat.

Ani pro něj se nestalo tohle vystoupení šťastným, když se po odlepení obočí projevila i nevyhovující velikost bot. Sekl sebou na zem, což jej ale přivedlo k myšlence, jak trochu odlehčit situaci… Do konce představení předstíral, že je rovněž zraněný, na konci se k němu přidali i ostatní.

A jak se tak svíjel na zemi, nabídl mu Igor pomoc při vstávání. Hrálo mu to do karet. Mohl totiž dál hrát zraněného a zároveň jej podepřít. Oba tak odkulhali z jeviště, část Igorovy váhy na Ondrových bedrech…

 

Po nějaké době se vám bolest uklidní a jste schopní fungovat. Ale stále v sobě nemáte tu jistotu. Pořád víte, že není něco v pořádku a podvědomě jste rádi, že kolem sebe máte přátele. A tak, když cestujete na hotel, jste docela v pohodě, prostě v dobrém rozmaru.

Pak se octnete na pokoji, jste unavení a rovnou padnete do postele. Spánek se vám ale vyhýbá… nerozumíte tomu proč, tělo je vyčerpáno, psychicky jste taky trochu mimo. Ale stejně jen ležíte na zádech, zíráte na ničím zajímavý strop a nemyslíte vůbec na nic. Ovšem jen do chvíle, než se otevřou dveře. Pootočíte hlavou, zacloníte si dlaní oči, světlo vás oslňuje, a v příchozí osobě poznáváte svého přítele.

Ptá se vás, jestli něco nepotřebujete. Přejde až k vám a dokonce se posadí na postel. Téměř nevěřícně jej pozorujete, starostlivosti v jeho výrazu se vám nechce uvěřit. Víte, že vás má rád, ale aby za vámi chodil pozdě v noci jen proto, aby se ujistil, že je vám relativně dobře? To už není pro vašeho přítele zcela typické.

Další otázka směřuje na vaše zranění, nyní obvázané a jen slabě pulzující. Odpovídáte, že se to dá vydržet, spíše, že vás trápí problém s usnutím. Váš přítel jako na povel otevře dokořán okno, vzápětí se vrátí k vám, ale už si nesedá. Jenže vy máte pocit, že by měl…

A pak vám nabízí, že zůstane. Nevíte proč, zdá se vám to divné, ale přijímáte. Mozek jakoby se znovu rozjel na plné obrátky a zanechává ve vás myšlenku, že teď půjde usnout ještě s většími obtížemi. Ovšem nyní již není spánek tak zoufale nepostradatelným, jelikož máte společnost. Dobrou společnost.

 

Ondra se při pohledu na Igora, ztraceného pod náporem nedávné bolesti, účinků prášků a celkové únavy, vůbec nepoznával. Netušil, kde se v něm bere to nutkání zůstat s ním. Původně si chtěl jít sám lehnout, ale prostě nemohl. Cosi mu říkalo, že musí zůstat, stejně jako s ním zůstal při představení. Sice jen chvíli, ale zůstal…

Odešel zavřít dveře, které předtím jen lehce přivřel a posadil se znovu vedle Igora, opřel se o pelest a nevěděl, co má říct. Poškrábal se na tváři a nechal ruku spadnout do peřin, jenže… Spadla sice do měkkého, ale peřina to rozhodně nebyla. Ta by sebou překvapeně necukla. Posunul tedy paži blíže k sobě, aby se Igora nedotýkala.

Chvíli jen tak seděl a už chtěl něco říct, možná i něco vtipného, ale zřejmě vlivem nějakého zemětřesení, které nezaznamenal, se hřbetem dlaně opět otíral o bok svého přítele. Zmateně jen hleděl před sebe, pak se ale přiměl podívat se do tváře muže vedle. Měl zavřené oči. Že by už spal?

Minutku se na něj jen upřeně díval a pak se rozhodl odejít, skutečně se totiž zdálo, že to Igor zalomil. Pomalu svou ruku odtáhl, následně se ještě jednou ujistil, že se ve svém úsudku nemýlí a chystal se vstát.

Ale nakonec setrval na místě. Předloktím se totiž bez vlastního přičinění znovu dotýkal svého přítele.

 

Ne… nevíte, proč to děláte. Jen máte najednou pocit, že takhle je to správně. Připadáte si hloupě, blbě, pitomě, ale stejně to uděláte znovu. A proč? Protože vás ten druhý nezastaví.

Jen se chcete ujistit, že je tady, že neodchází. Když to uděláte podruhé, žádné potřetí není potřeba. Lehne si totiž tak blízko vás, že vnímáte každý jeho nádech i výdech a teplo jeho těla.

Je tady… je tady s vámi.

Hlavou se vám honí myšlenky, kam jste oba ochotní zajít a uvědomujete si, že mu chcete být ještě blíž. Oba ležíte na zádech, on o něco výše, zvažujete, co zkusíte, jenže pak vás překvapí jeho dlaň na vašem rameni.

Říkáte si, jestli nejste na zachvění se z jednoho doteku příliš staří, ale nedokážete zabránit příjemnému pocitu, jenž se šíří vašim tělem a usazuje se v okolí žaludku. Obracíte hlavu vzhůru, abyste se setkali s pohledem, který ve tmě těžko odhadujete, ale možná by mohl být nejistý? Zranitelný…

Cítíte, jak vaše zmatenost roste, situace se stává velice vážnou. Náhle se ozve i srdce, jež vám přináší argument, který nelze jen tak přejít. A kupodivu momentálně nenacházíte nic, čím byste jeho zběsilý tlukot zpomalili a jeho názor změnili.

Dlaní nyní svíráte ruku vašeho přítele, hledíte si do očí, odhadujete své možnosti. Zdá se, že není cesty zpět. A nejste sám, kdo to ví… Spatřujete, jak se nad vámi druhá osoba naklání, mapuje vaši tvář, probouzí ve vás pocit lovené kořisti. Proto zaútočíte první.

Tolik odvahy, abyste ihned šli po tom, po čem prahnete právě teď nejvíce, nemáte, ale už jen položení ruky na přítelův hrudník lomcuje vaší sebekontrolou, roztáhnete třesoucí se prsty, váhavě dál hledíte do očí, sledujících každý váš pohyb.

Sunete dlaň výše, z tenké látky se dostáváte na jemnou kůži na krku, je to tak nové, podivné, dobré… Ano, tento signál vám posílá srdce, aby vás uklidnilo. Jako mantra vám to zní v hlavě, je to dobré, nevadí, že se vám to líbí, přestože jste na to nikdy dříve nepomysleli.

Polštářky prstů se dotknou neoholených tváří, jsou lehce poškrábány, ale i tak vás nadále udržují ve stavu fascinace z vašeho přítele, jenž se i s dlaní na svém líci nyní sklání blíže k vám a vám je jasné, co bude následovat.

První dotek je tak nejistý, až vás to zaskočí. Toužíte po dalším, ale odoláte, abyste si vychutnali ten nový pocit být políben mužem, na němž vám tolik záleží. A on opět udělá první krok. Pohne svými rty, jen jemně, vy učiníte totéž, vzájemně se poznáváte, ochutnáváte… Z jeho tváře vám dlaň sjede do krátkých vlasů, druhou ruku umístíte na jeho záda.

 

A v tu chvíli vám mysl vyhodí další nečekanou myšlenku, rozhodně znepokojivou, ale nesmírně lákavou. Myšlenku na to, že by tahle zkušenost nemusela být poslední.

 

Ondra se odtrhl od Igorových úst, aniž by tušil, jak se do téhle polohy vůbec dostal. Nepřemýšlel, jen se nechal vést nějakým vnitřním pocitem a skončil s brnícími rty, prahnoucími po dalším polibku, dlaněmi, toužícími dotýkat se druhého muže, a zběsile bušícím srdcem, které chtělo bůhvíco.

"Vážně tohle chceš?" zašeptal, jelikož hlasitěji momentálně mluvit nedokázal. Ptal se na to Igora, ovšem ani sám jednoznačnou odpověď neznal dokud… ho Igor znova nepolíbil.

A taková odpověď mu vlastně i stačila.


End file.
